


Fox and Rabbit

by 55555ive



Category: Furry (Fandom), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fox - Freeform, Poetry, Sex, pop5on22, rabbit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/55555ive/pseuds/55555ive
Summary: short erotic poetry , very explicit.





	

I took a seat in the grey room, there was a cold air 

I removed all my bindings, from hat to the pants on my barest of hair 

My tail curled between my legs I found a warmth inside 

As I watched my sweet love walk in and take a seat by my side

She was of the most plush and heavenly devine 

I am such a lucky fox to know I have a rabbit to call mine 

She layed her head in my lap, and it was so cute 

I almost lost myself following her body's attributes 

She played with herself knowing she had my eye 

And I got a rise from down below, but that was no surprise

I griped my harder limb as she eyed me with intent 

She turned over to give me attention of further fulfilment 

Her soft lips from my base to tip were so gentle and kind

But my hands on her head make the ride down abrupt for a moment of time

I heard the gag in her voice, as she could no longer speak 

And I oozed sweet salty things down her throat, that she drank from instinct 

I came to my edge as I held her to my knot 

And she could not breath as I thrust in and out, no longer with thought 

I pulled her off of me as I knew I was nearly done 

She smiled back at me licking her lips as she said "someone's having fun"

I griped her by the waist pulling her into my pointed seat 

My tongue met her's as I heard her make an eep 

My dripping cock was firm as it slid inside 

Her wet lips of pleasure rained down in my lap and I gained much pride 

Still our tongues were as one as I made her take me all 

She could not excape my rod as I clutched her like a ball 

I wouldn't last to long so I was hard in my stride 

She moaned and cried out as I stretched out her insides 

My knot was throbing with our every move 

Her juices and mine made my thrusts quick and very smooth 

She began to quiver and cling to my body

As I made my knots entry the top and highest priority 

She broke our kiss as she screamed aloud 

I was deep within and filling her womb with off white clouds 

We layed there stuck together, for a many a hour 

We both knew when we were unbound she would clean me better than a shower


End file.
